Far Away
by Juliet Cacciatore
Summary: SongFic com a Música Far Away, do Nickelback. UA NaruHina


Minna, eu tava sem ideias e entao me veio uma: que tal uma songfic? eu NUNCA fiz uma songfic, essa eh a primeira. Digam o q axam, e qro reviews! ò.o Eh a musica 'Far Away' do Nickelback

**

* * *

**

**FAR AWAY**

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

Naruto suspirou. Não devia ter ido para outro país. Tinha que se encontrar com Hinata. Quem era ele para fazê-la esperar? Saiu do aeroporto e foi para a casa dela.

- Uma chance – murmurou antes de bater na porta – Apenas mais uma chance

**That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

Ela abriu a porta. Tinha os olhos vermelhos. Estava chorando!

- Naruto-kun... – murmurou ela e foi fechar a porta

- Espera, Hinata! – gritou ele, segurando a porta – Eu te amo! – Hinata não respondeu. Bateu a porta direto

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

'**Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

Naruto se ajoelhou

- Por favor, Hinata, me desculpa! – gritou ele – Me dá mais uma chance! Você sabe que eu te amo!

**That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

- Eu estive longe por tanto tempo... Por favor, Hinata! Abra a porta! Eu sonho com você todo dia, não me recuse assim! HINATA! – gritou Naruto

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**But you know, you know, you know**

"_Você mal me disse adeus... E esteve longe por tanto tempo... Mas eu te amo, Naruto-kun!"_ – era o que pensava Hinata escorada na porta

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Hinata abriu a porta e abraçou Naruto, surpreendendo-o

- Eu queria... queria que você ficasse. Porque precisava ouvi-lo dizer... Eu te amo. Eu te perdôo, Naruto-kun, por estar longe por tanto tempo

- Segure-se em mim, Hinata, e nunca me solte. Assim, eu não vou embora – falou Naruto. Eles se encararam e se beijaram.

* * *

Tradução da musica, logo abaixo:

Esta vez, este lugar Maltratado, erros Tempo demais, tão tarde Quem era eu para te fazer esperar? Apenas uma chance Apenas uma respiração Caso reste apenas um Porque você sabe, Você sabe, você sabe Que eu te amo Eu te amei o tempo todo E eu sinto sua falta Estive longe por muito tempo Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo E você nunca irá Pararei de respirar se Eu não a vir mais De joelhos, eu pedirei Última chance para uma última dança Porque com você, eu confrontaria Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão Eu daria tudo Eu daria por nós Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei Porque você sabe você sabe, você sabe Que eu te amo Eu te amei o tempo todo E eu sinto sua falta Estive longe por muito tempo Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo E você nunca irá Parar de respirar se Eu não a vir mais Tão longe Estive longe por muito tempo Tão longe Estive longe por muito tempo Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe Eu queria Eu queria que você ficasse Porque eu precisava Eu preciso ouvir você dizer Que "eu te amo Eu te amei o tempo todo E eu te perdôo Por estar longe por tanto tempo Então continue respirando Porque eu não irei embora Segure-se em mim e Nunca me solte 


End file.
